Personal Belongings
by BerLina
Summary: Kate notices how Rick is looking at Serena, and jealousy is not the only thing she feels… Rewrite of "Eye of the Beholder", how it could have been if Caskett were already established. Very smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This may be a little OOC, but I tried my best. It is, after all, a fun little AU story for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended, and no hurting of anybody's feelings either._

_Warning: This is going to be naughty and dirty and all kinds of wickedly good. If that's not your cup of tea, turn away now. _

_(If you're enjoying it, please leave a review so I can feel like I actually accomplished something and haven't spent hours upon hours doing something "unimportant" while I could have been working on "important" stuff... I would really appreciate it.)_

_Thank you to Marie for quickly reading through this for me and just generally being awesome and smart and funny._

* * *

><p>When Serena Kaye shows up at their crime scene in a luxurious tight-fitting blue dress, hair done up in a fancy bun accentuating her cheekbones, throwing around know-it-all answers while the New York police is trying to go about their jobs, Detective Kate Beckett is less than amused.<p>

When Rick suggests to her that the art insurance investigator might be useful for their case, clearly impressed by her physique and manner and complimenting her "valuable assets", mild annoyance turns into instant dislike.  
>He's quick to throw in "not those kind", but she already saw him ogling.<p>

(They've been in a relationship for almost a year now – there's not really anything he can hide from her anymore.)

She grudgingly has to agree that the woman's theory may have some possible truth to it, and calls Ryan to check on the loading bay vans just like Serena told them to.

A couple of hours later her annoyance level spikes when the theory turns out to be right on all counts and Castle's smile turns smug.

She's thoroughly pissed when she gets called into Gates' office and sees the blonde sitting there, smiling confidently.

(To say that they start out on bad terms would be an understatement.)

That's why Kate is especially taken aback when the woman's low and sultry "Hello again" sparks something other than anger in her. Entirely unexpected, she stutters, her heart missing a beat at the sudden overwhelming surge low in her belly.

"Miss Kaye has presented me with a very compelling proposal" Gates says as she closes the office door, and Kate can't help but think of a couple of compelling proposals as well…

Rick and her have never tried a threesome, but the possibility of it has been discussed – several times and with astonishingly little alcohol consumption involved.

(After Castle had found out that the hardnosed detective had been in a year-long relationship with a red-haired prima ballerina during her first year of college, discussing exciting additions to their already thrilling sex life had merely been a natural progression of dinner table topics.)

She snaps back to the present to fight the Captain's decision, but it's only half-hearted; more for show than anything else. Still, Kate is surprised at her own ability to form grammatically correct sentences when her brain is clearly otherwise occupied.

"Sir, I prefer working with my team" she insists, but Gates has a quick throwback at the ready. "Which includes a consultant with no expertise at anything?" she questions, and Kate has her mouth open to assure her that, oh you have no idea, dear Captain, but he has stunning expertise in all the important matters, but thankfully she catches herself at the last second.

She's rendered speechless when the gorgeous (so fucking gorgeous – no wonder Castle was ogling her!) woman reaches out.

"I look forward to working with you" Serena says and shakes her hand and Kate can barely offer a tight-lipped smile, because their skin is touching and goose bumps are racing from her hand down to her toes and she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of her boss so she nods curtly.

(She hates that her body is reacting even when her mind is still trying to convince her that this person is to be disliked. It makes her a little angry; mostly at herself for being so weak, and at the beauty in front of her for being ballsy enough to come back, to stand up to Captain Iron Gates and charm her way into the precinct.)

She's grimacing when she has to admit Serena was right, that there's supporting evidence for her theory. Her coffee suddenly tastes like defeat.

She looks over to Rick and Detective Ryan and they're scurrying to look away, pretending they haven't been watching them the entire time.

She lets them stare. She can imagine that they must be quite an attractive sight, the two of them together – the slim blonde in her feminine top and her rounded curves, and her own tall figure, clad in a rather gentlemanly outfit today (Oh, what a coincidence!).

"This is the best way for both of us to get what we want" Serena offers and Kate can barely stop the deep blush from spreading to her cheeks and giving her away.

(If only Serena knew what Kate wants right now…)

"Think of it as a merger" the blonde adds.

"More like a hostile takeover" the brunette mutters, then realizes what she just said and quickly turns away.  
>"Umm…I'll have Detective Ryan bring you up to speed" she chokes out and struts away, before she can say anything else equally stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard Castle has always been an admirer of smart, sophisticated, quick-witted women. He does appreciate it when they're sexy-as-hell, drop-dead-gorgeous, too.<p>

Art insurance investigator Serena Kaye definitely has some valuable assets to offer, in all the different meanings of the phrase.

When she shows up at the museum crime scene, he practically pleads in front of Kate to take the help that Serena offers. And even though he really wants to keep pushing, he stops when his first try gets shot down – there's a 90% chance that the annoyed look on Kate's face is fuelled by jealousy. It simultaneously flatters him, turns him on, and scares him a little bit.

(He knows from experience; one wrongly worded sentence and he'll sleep on the couch tonight.)

He's not a cheater. His heart belongs to Kate and he would never cross any lines with another woman unless Kate specifically allows him to (It's always been one of his top 10 fantasies for them, but if the way his girlfriend is glaring at the blonde is any indication, that's not going to happen anytime soon…) but that doesn't mean he can't use her for inspiration, can't observe her and turn her into a character for his next series of books; maybe as a new arch nemesis for Nikki?

So in other words, he's delighted when Gates forces Kate to partner up with the insurance investigator on this case. He gets caught staring at them from afar, fears for his well-being for half a minute, but can't really help it. He knows it's all over his face as he smiles at the woman over their briefing at the precinct.

Serena smiles back and then steals a glance at Kate, looking her up and down as if she's…no, that can't be. Is she checking her out? His heart thunders in his chest at the thought, but he tries to keep his focus on the case because Ryan keeps looking at him like he's supposed to share his insights. He saves himself well enough; Ryan is answering his question as if he knows what he's talking about, giving Rick a couple of seconds to catch himself, collect his scattered thoughts.

When Esposito walks in and stares unabashedly at Serena, he introduces her as "she's with us", hoping that his girlfriend won't rip his head off.

(After all, he didn't say "she's with me", so that's got to count for something…)

Kate glares at him, her mouth a tight annoyed line, but it's not as scary as it could be; she's not giving him her full-on death stare.

Basically that's the only reason why he's taking his chances and leaving with Serena when she says that she can't take cops with her – he wouldn't dare follow the blonde if Kate's threat had been a little firmer, a little more lethal and absolute.

"Where are you going?" she asks him though, and his heart leaps in his throat.

"Umm…I'm not a cop either" he says and tries to ask for permission with his eyes, their entire conversation nonverbal, like so often.

"Fine" she says with an angry hint in her voice, allowing him to start the game, but warning him to take it slowly.

(Maybe his fantasy is within reasonable distance after all.)

* * *

><p>"You're an interesting man, Mr. Castle; crime fighter by day, writer by night." Serena murmurs to him when they're sitting in a dark bar, in that throaty voice that has his insides turned upside down and humming even though he tries to fight it.<p>

He swallows and smiles. "You're pretty interesting yourself" he responds, trying to gauge her reaction to see how far he can push. He doesn't give her time to answer though; just casually planting the compliment and continuing straight away with the case at hand.

"So…we're meeting a secret informant?"

Serena hums appreciatively and sets down her drink to look at him, really look at him. "Guess Beckett doesn't just keep you around for your good looks…" she flirts (because really, it's nothing less than openly flirting with him) and he smiles a little wider, knowing that the groundwork is already laid, knowing she's interested in him and he can start pushing.

The informant interrupts them before he can make his move, but it's okay – she's pushing an envelope full of money across the table like a sly supercool character from one of his books and it's just _so hot_ that he's not able to form any coherent let alone charming sentences anyway.

He does, however, open his mouth once they're back at the precinct and the rest of the team is nowhere to be seen – probably doing their job in one of the interrogation rooms.

"It seems like you know a lot of people" he tells her, appreciation lighting up his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards.

"I've been around" she confirms, stepping a little too close for a stranger, her luscious and sweet-smelling body just an arm's length away, Kate's desk at her back.

"I've seen things" she murmurs, reaching out with her fingertips, just barely brushing his shirt front. "I've done things" she taunts him, her pink tongue peeking out between her beautifully curved lips, attracting his attention.

He hums, low in his throat, his body vibrating. He needs to talk to Kate, as soon as possible. He doesn't want to pursue this if he's not allowed to follow through. He doesn't want to flirt with Serena and face the angry wrath of Scorned Beckett when she decides not to join in.

Rick Castle is not one to turn away though when a sexy and savvy woman like Serena slides closer still, her hands finding his bicep, his broad chest.

"What are you doing later tonight?" she whispers, and it's bold and direct and his eyes sparkle because she's so confident and hot and he'd really like to touch her, his hands twitching at his sides as hers slip under his coat and spread across his ribs.

"I…umm…"

She jumps away from him at the sound of footsteps and he clears his throat, straightens up his jacket. He turns around to see his girlfriend approaching, looking confidant, sexy, pissed and jealous all at once.

Thankfully they have actual substantial information to talk about, so Serena quickly distracts them with the case, Beckett's face falling back into cop mode.

"I'll work some of my other sources, see if we can get a line on him" Serena announces, finding that she's really starting to like working with the police.

(Both Rick and Kate have something inherently sexy about them that goes deeper than just their physical appearance. It's as if their minds are sharp, fast-witted and just a little wicked.)

"Oh, another jaunt into Manhattan's seedy underbelly? Cut me in!" Rick exclaims enthusiastically, but she catches Kate's glare behind his back and decides that she'd rather not interfere with whatever is going on between those two until they've figured out what's allowed and what isn't.

"Sorry" she turns him down, putting on a fake smile because really, she'd rather have her wicked way with him in the next storage closet than push him away right now. "I'll just be making phone calls, boring stuff."

The pretty detective looks relieved, giving the insurance investigator a short nod to say that she appreciates the move. (Serena wouldn't say no to dragging _her_ into a storage closet either…)

"I'll catch you later?" she asks, even as she's turning away and glancing around for her purse.

"Catch me anytime" Rick grins and she can feel his eyes burn into her backside all the way until she disappears around the corner.

When Rick finally turns around, Kate is gone, her heels clicking on the wooden floor just around the corner in front of him. He hurries to catch up to her and finds her already walking into the elevator, ready to head home.

(Their home, ever since she moved in three months ago when his mother's acting school had thrown off enough profits for her to afford her own place.)

She doesn't acknowledge him until the doors are closing behind them and then she presses the button that's holding the elevator in place and yanks his body into hers, tumbling together, their lips crashing and molding and nipping.

She takes him, takes from him without asking, knowing she doesn't need to. She gives back too, offers her hot mouth to him, gives him a low moan and a slide of her tongue against his, her nails scratching at his neck.

And then she's gone, ripping herself away from him to shove at his chest, flushed and panting and a fire burning in her eyes.

"You were staring at her" she growls and it's not a question but a statement. He's not sure he hears criticism in her voice, so he dives in blindly.

"She's hot" he admits and then gulps, preparing to be punched or poked or snarled at.

"She is" Kate agrees instead and they stare into each other's eyes, neither of them backing down.

(Everything they cannot say is written all over their faces, in their darkened pupils, their swollen lips. He's dumbstruck by it, rendered speechless, and she takes the opportunity to make a decision for both of them – or rather, all three of them.)

Kate pulls Rick back to her, her teeth rough against his jaw, nipping their way up his cheek towards his ear.

"Do you want me?" she murmurs and he trembles, his knees so weak that he has to dig his fingers into her hips to stay upright.

"Yes" he groans, his thigh pressing between her legs, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt because he doesn't want to be the only one trembling.

"Do you want her?" she whispers, licking at his earlobe and the sensitive spot just behind it.

"Not as much" he presses out, because it's the truth.

(He could never want anyone, love anyone the way he wants and loves her.)

But-

"You both. Together. I want-"

He gasps as she grinds against him.

"Yes-"

"-Together."

She finds his mouth again, softer now, sweet and wet and loving.

"I love you" she speaks against his lips and he kisses her once more, his tongue sweeping across the corner of her mouth as he diverts to the side, suckling his way down her chin, her long and tender neck.

"Only you, Kate."

His arms encircle her fully, his warmth radiating through her entire body.

"Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

They drive home with his hand inching up her thigh, getting bolder by the minute as they get closer to the loft, even as she swats him away several times and tries to focus on steering the car.

They both know they need to talk, really talk about this, but now is not the time. They don't even know yet whether Serena would be willing to go along with what they have in mind, so there's no need to hurry.

(She made it pretty obvious that she has a thing for Castle, and more likely than not she's attracted to Beckett as well, but both? Together?)

Nothing's set in stone. They can talk later – make love now.

Because that's what it always is between them; making love. Even when his fingers dig roughly into her backside and his teeth drag against her neck, even when she's scratching his shoulder and slamming him into the nearest wall – it's always because they love each other.

Whether it's slow and unbearably tender (like it was last weekend when he'd lit candles across the room for her and taken three hours to worship her body) or fast and heady and almost painful (like it will be tonight; she can tell from the way he's biting the inside of his cheek and pressing his fists into his sides as they ride the elevator up from the garage to their floor) or somewhere in between, passionate and caring and demanding and fulfilling – it's always making love.

"So" he starts as he slides the key into the lock of their front door. She arches her eyebrow, wondering what's coming next. Her entire body is already humming with desire, the tension tight inside her belly. She expected him to ravish her right as they crossed the threshold into their home, but apparently there's something on his mind.

"…nude model, huh?" he asks with a leer and she can't help but roll her eyes. Of course he remembers that particular detail from this morning's conversation.

(Of course she said it on purpose, taking every chance she could to tease him.)

She walks past him into the loft, then turns around to face him, crowding close, making his body brush against hers as he reaches behind his back to close the door.

"What about it?" she questions, pretending she doesn't know what's the big deal about it. Maybe he just needs a push…

"Any chance..." He stutters as she flattens her palm against his broad chest; pushing. He clears his throat, starts again.  
>"Any chance I can ge-" She slides her fingers lower, teasing his abdomen, clenching under her touch, "-get the..ah..the pictuuures?" he draws out the word because her nimble hand is brushing ever lower, confidently cupping him through his pants as her eyes narrow and his widen. His pronunciation is triggering a flashback inside her head, a déjà vu of that moment in the interrogation room during their first case, their first day together all those years ago.<p>

(He sometimes likes to think of it as their first date, too.)

"How about the real live thing instead?" she suggests, her voice husky and low against his lips as she leans in closer. He blinks dumbly, struck speechless for a second because her breath feathers against his mouth, wet and hot and inviting, and her hips are pressed completely into his and her hand is stuck between their bodies, her thumb brushing up and down the bulge at his groin. Before he gets the chance to gather his wits, her tongue is pushing into his mouth and her free hand tugs and claws at the short hair at the back of his head.

He moans, she moans, and they're pressed up against the door the next second, his hands franticly tearing at her shirt, ripping down her pants. He grinds himself against her hand, and as soon as her jeans are below her hips he is pressing his own palm against the front of her wet panties. It's rough and fast and when his short nail pinches just to the side of her clit, she cries out. It's good, so good, and Kate somehow manages to open his buttons with only one hand and then she is biting down hard on his lower lip and his pulsing erection springs into her hand through the opening at the front of his boxers.

She squeezes, circles his head and his knees buckle. He rips himself away from her mouth, tries to hook his fingers under her panties but can't quite manage, his movements frantic and clumsy.

"Kate" he pants against her neck and falls heavily against the door when her hand picks up tempo. "Not here, bed" he warns, but she shakes her head.

"Now" she demands and lets go of his length to divest herself of her underwear, almost stumbling to the floor as her foot catches in her pants. He wraps his arm around her waist just in time to keep her from falling, and as she rights herself he takes the opportunity to finally pull her shirt over her head. He doesn't have the patience to deal with her bra clasp, so he just pushes the straps over her shoulders and forces the garment down; it gets stuck on her hips; but at least her breasts are finally free. He palms them roughly, then bends down to take a puckered nipple into his hot mouth as she rips so hard on his satin boxers that he can hear the fabric tear.

He doesn't care, she doesn't either, and then he's swiveling them around, pressing her up against the door, mindful of the handle as he yanks up her leg to wrap around his ass. She hangs on to his neck and pushes herself up against him; her burning wet middle finally contacts his erection and he moans while trying to grab her other leg.

Then they're wrapped around each other, up against the front door, her back arching and her sweaty breasts pushing into his still half-clad chest. His pants are around one of his ankles, but he's free enough – for this, anyway.

She cups his ass, hisses his name like a threat, impatient and wired and so damn hot where she slides against him. Her thigh is wet against his; she's dripping with arousal.

He hungrily finds her mouth and cants his hips to align them perfectly. His tongue breaks the seal of her lips and then he is pushing into her, up there and down there and everywhere and she has to throw her head back and gasp for air, seeing blind spots already.

He thrusts into her without mercy, fast and hard and rough, her back thumping against the door, his toes curled against the floor, still inside his shoes, because they haven't had time to take them off.

Hers got lost when she pulled off her pants, so the heels of her feet are bare as she presses them into his ass and thighs. She's leaving crescent moon marks on his lower back and gripping his neck so hard that his skin is burning, but it's a pleasant burn, a testament to her passion, proof of this incredible tension between them. Her blood is rushing so loudly inside her head that she doesn't hear anything else; he only hears her pants, the gushes of air that blow straight into his ear because she's curled around him, help up by him.

Only his legs can't quite support the both of them any longer; his thrusts are so powerful that she doesn't get a chance to help him lift herself off him and carry some of her weight.

"Kate" he groans but gets shut up by a sloppy kiss from her, deep and reckless, teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue.

"So close" she whimpers, and when she's sounding like this he can never deny her anything so he slides his hand from her thigh to her clenched stomach, then down to her clit, rubbing hard.

She cries out, loud, bucking against him as her muscles spasm around him and the orgasm rolls through her from her tingling toes to her buzzing head.

Her arm goes slack around his neck and her body is suddenly boneless, a lazy and heavy weight that is pulling them both down to the ground. He gives in and tries to lower them down as carefully as he can, still inside her, throbbing with the need to release, but holding out with iron control; holding out because he knows there is another orgasm just around the corner for her.

They're a pile of tangled limbs and ruffled clothes and sweaty, sticky skin on the floor by their front door, underneath the coat rack.

Wow.

He tries to keep very still because he knows she's so sensitive right now that every movement will overload her nervous system, but it's difficult because his breathing is so frantic and his chest is heaving and brushing against hers and he's still inside her and her muscles are rippling around him with aftershocks and her lips are wet and hot against his neck.

She startles him with a happy giggle – a giggle! – and then her mouth finds his and she's kissing him, sloppy and smiling and so dirty, her tongue, god, she's drinking him up and shifting against him and he's choking, no brain left in his blood or the other way around, no blood in his brain, nothing but incoherent babbles as she straddles him and pushes him, nudges them around until his back is resting against the door and she can lean back, perched atop his thighs, like a wild goddess above him. She lifts off him, so slow, teasing, her tongue back in his mouth, and on an exhale she sinks down, then circles her hips, lifts up, down, up, down, riding him, faster and faster and he loves her, loves her, loves her.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"At first I wasn't even sure you like her" he says a while later, brushing his hand gently up and down her bare back, her cheek pressed into his chest as they lie tangled together in their big comfortable bed.<p>

"Hm" she grunts and he pulls back a little to look at her face.

"Hey, are you okay? With…with Serena? We don't have to do this if you're not…are you sure you won't get jealous?"

He's watching her carefully, but her face is relaxed, her eyes closed, her body sated and limp against his.

"I already am" she responds dryly, her lips moving against his skin.

"Of me or of her?" he asks with a cheeky grin. She laughs, opens her eyes slowly, batting her lashes a couple of times to clear her vision. Then she leans up and flicks her tongue out to touch his shoulder.

"Both."

She smoothes her hand down his chest, sighing.

(She started this whole honesty thing; now she has to live with the consequences.)

"You were flirting with her today and I…I just wanted to stalk over there and claim you, touch you, kiss you, show her that you're mine."

He shivers and his arm tightens around her; if it's because of her hushed words or because her mouth is gliding down his sternum, she doesn't know.

"But you wanted her as well" he rasps out.

"Yes" she admits, biting his collarbone, making him gasp.

"You know I don't…you know you're the only one I love, right?"

She smiles against his skin.

"I do."

(She doesn't doubt it for a second.)

* * *

><p>"Really?" his mother asks the next morning, leaning against the kitchen table. "An insurance investigator?"<p>

"A _sexy_ insurance investigator" Rick clarifies, the words out of his mouth before he can stop them. It's the lack of sleep that's making him lose his filter – his mother really doesn't need to know about that part.

"I think she'd make a great character for my next book" he adds, trying to justify his insistence on that particular adjective with a more …objective reason.

He can't fool his mother.

"Well, you seem rather taken with her" she casually suggests as she pours milk into her cup of coffee.

"I find her..." he struggles for the right word; doesn't want to give too much away about his (and Kate's) intentions. "…interesting."

Martha lifts her expressive eyebrows, leans closer.

"What's she like?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but Kate beats him to it, slipping into the room dressed in work slacks and a purple blouse, her make-up perfect but her hair still drying.

"She's an uncooperative, cocky, stubborn know-it-all. She's just _perfect_ as Nikki's new nemesis."

Her words are harsh, but there's a glint of humor in her eyes and a sarcastic nuance to her voice that even the oftentimes oblivious Broadway lady catches with ease.

"Good morning, Martha" Kate says and smiles genuinely, grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table.

"Good morning to you, too, my dear" Martha greets enthusiastically and pushes away from the stool to give the detective a warm and all-encompassing hug. Kate stops her hand's motion, her arm trapped beneath Martha's even as she tries to reciprocate the embrace as good as she can. (She's almost glad the fruit hasn't made it into her mouth yet, because she would surely choke on it now.)

"You don't seem to be too happy about the new addition to your team" his mother unnecessarily observes. "Is she at least good at her job?"

Kate rolls her eyes and shoves the grape between her teeth. "Well, Castle seems to think so…"

"Hey now, her theories were all correct so far!" Rick protests from behind the stove, gesturing with his spoon. "No need to be mean."

He sounds like a pouting child and he knows it; Kate glares at him and his mother just shakes her head with a sigh.

"What?" he asks, playing innocent, looking at her with big puppy dog eyes. He's holding her breakfast plate hostage on his side of the counter; she wants to grab it from him but he pulls back, his lower lip pushed forward in a big pout that almost makes her laugh. Instead she just huffs in annoyance.

(She may love him, may share his bed, but it doesn't mean she never gets annoyed by him anymore.)

"Just hand over the breakfast, Rick."

* * *

><p>They take her Crown Vic to work and he keeps sneaking glances at her, opening his mouth as if to speak, but closing it every time. She sees it, of course. (Or maybe just senses it, but either way…)<p>

"What is it?" she rumbles when she has to brake at an intersection. He doesn't even try to pretend that he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Just-" his hands rise then drop again. He starts the sentence once more. "How are we…? I mean, how-"

He stops once more. He doesn't need to finish; she knows what he's worried about.

"The great writer is suddenly tongue-tied?" she teases, risks a short look at him. To be honest, she doesn't really know how they're going to approach this, either. They can't very well just walk up to Serena and ask her out on a sex-date. She shifts her gaze back to the street, crosses the intersection, shaking her head to clear it. "We'll find a way, I'm sure" she says calmly.

"We've gotta solve this case first, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ I apologize profoundly for the long wait._ _I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I hope you haven't forgotten about it yet. Updates will be faster now; I think I've got my mojo back. :)_

_Thank you all for your very interesting and constructive and critical and questioning reviews and comments; I'll reply to each and every one of them. Please keep them coming; I am aware that this is a highly controversial story and I love hearing all your opinions._

_Have a great Castle Monday!_

_Lina_


	3. Chapter 3

They figure out she's a thief – even could be their murderer – and suddenly all his hopes crash, his fantasies disappear.

(A master thief? That's kinda hot. A murderer? Not so much.)

But then Kate, always his unexpected, surprising Kate, suggests he should ask her out on a date anyway – to distract her while they search her hotel room – and when she walks towards him all long legs and red dress and sexy, sexy lips…he forgets all about her possibly being a criminal.

Kate even gave him instructions on how to charm her, so he can't really be blamed for flirting, when that was his official task, right?  
>He's just "showing her a good time", like he's supposed to. If Kate really believed that Serena was a ruthless killer, she wouldn't allow him to take her out and flirt with her about being the female Indiana Jones, would she?<p>

(And really, if she were the thief-slash-killer, would she admit to being an "art retriever" up until her rather recent career change? Rick can't imagine it.)

"Only without the hat and whip" he jokes about his own Indy comment. She smirks and takes an extra-large bite of her food, letting her lips curl seductively around it.

"Well. Without the hat."

* * *

><p>Red string tangas. Black lace corsets. Luscious silk bras that look downright reckless, completely naughty and hot, so hot. Kate wants to reach out for them, touch the smooth fabric, caress them, feel them on her skin, maybe bring them up to her nose and smell them, figure out whether she likes the musky scent, whether it will make her wet, like thinking about it does.<p>

"You really wanna nail this chick, don't you?" Esposito asks and she has to concentrate all her will power on breathing normally, without choking on her own tongue.

Nail the chick. Esposito means nail as in convict the woman, not…he's not referring to…

She probably just looks really angry and determined, because she was so looking forward to turning their fantasies into reality and now Serena could be a murderer and it's never going to happen. She's frustrated. Just…frustrated. And to Esposito she must look like she's really determined to convict her, to put her to jail, to – just – yeah. Preferably with cuffs involved, and pleading confessions falling from those luscious lips and begging and moaning and – oh god. No. She shouldn't be thinking about…yeah. No.

"Yeah, well…It's what we do, isn't it?" she manages, "Catch bad guys?"

She saves herself just barely, hoping that she doesn't sound as breathless and desperate as she feels, especially because she just saw the woman's lingerie drawer and the incredibly soft-looking, wonderfully large bed in her suite, and-

"Yeah, but this seems like it might be about more than that" Esposito speculates and she glares at him, utterly flustered and irritated and _tense._

"Just keep looking, okay?" she orders (well, tries to – it sounds too much like a question to be taken seriously as a legitimate order) but he just grins; the little brother rebelling against his big sister, grown tall enough to stand up to her.

She could growl in frustration.

(She really wants to nail this chick.)

* * *

><p>"So…you and Beckett, huh?"<p>

Rick just nods, smiles that little confused smile he does so well, because he doesn't know what exactly she is asking.

"How long have you been together?"

Now Rick's smile turns proud, genuinely happy.  
>"Eleven months and 14 days", he answers.<p>

Serena smiles along, all teeth and red lips, swirling her drink around in her martini glass.  
>"Paying close attention, aren't you?"<p>

"Grateful for every single day" he says, love coloring his voice, painting his words. She sips on her drink.

"Cute."

His eyes turn defensive, but his smile stays. He doesn't want his feelings to be made fun of.  
>"I love her."<p>

"Oh, I can see that" she confirms. "However" she puts down her glass, pauses. "I'm not interested in love."

Oh?

"What are you interested in, then?" he asks and leans closer.

(The conversation is finally moving in the right direction.)

Serena bites her lip; pearly teeth sinking into full flesh, a throaty hum spilling from her, vibrating in her chest as her eyes darken, drawing him in. She leans into him, glances down to his lips in a move that is usually so typical of Kate.

(It feels a little weird, he has to admit, but its effect on him is undeniable.)

"Fun" she says at last, and they both grin because, oh, fun he can do.

Fun they can definitely do.

There is a short pause as they leer at each other and she finishes up her plate.

Then-

"Your girlfriend" Serena hums softly, her voice like a caress even as her forehead crinkles in thought, as if she has one last question, one last objection. "She doesn't seem like a 'fun' kind of person."

Rick grins slyly, his eyes glimmering because he knows things she has no idea of.

"Oh, you just don't know her yet" he assures her. "She tends to separate work from play, and so far you've only seen her work."

Serena purses her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't be with her, Ricky, if she weren't an _excellent_ player."

* * *

><p>"I think I found something" Kate exclaims as she scrolls her way through Serena's recent email list. She stands up to find Esposito and spots him in the dressing room, rummaging through the alleged ex-thief's baggage. "Guess who's trying to sell D-flawless diamonds?"<p>

He doesn't answer, his brows knit in concentration as he finds a secret layer at the bottom of one suitcase.

"I think I found something, too" he mutters and she leans closer.

"Tools of the Trade" Esposito more than accurately describes what they both see spread out in front of them. He grabs one of the technical devices, raises an eyebrow up at her.

"As well as an ISI" he adds, and Kate doesn't know whether to laugh or groan in frustration once more, because while it does mean that they're one step closer to finding the killer, it also means she can't have her adventurous sexcapade unless she wants to perform it in a holding cell.

* * *

><p>When Serena suggest they go up to her room, he's torn between screaming yes and the duty to stall her. Not that he isn't delighted that she's so eager to get them into the privacy of her hotel room; she even asked for Kate's number so she could call her to join them, a bold move that rendered all his elaborate plans to seduce her into a threesome kind of useless.<p>

"I hear the…ah…strawberry shortcake here is delicious" he tries to stop her one last time, but it doesn't work as planned.

"Great" she smiles. "We can order them from room service-"

A beat as she stands, sways her hips.

"-with extra whipped cream."

He gulps and can't help but follow; out of ideas and out of time. He shoots a quick text to Kate and her reply comes back bold and clear – Stall her!

Only Rick is completely out of stalling techniques, out of maneuvers to distract Serena any longer, except-

Except.

He swivels her around, fast, presses her against the wall, and barely has the time to see a surprised but satisfied smirk blossom on her face before his lips descend over hers. She moans and wraps her arms around him, pulls him close, something inside him snapping, tugging, urging him forward until-

"Hey!"

Kate.

And Esposito.

Oh god, Kate.

She's staring at them from her spot in the doorway and after the initial shock wears off, there's just arousal left in her eyes, just pure unadulterated lust and he wishes nothing more than to be able to pull her over to them and let her join in but Esposito's standing right beside her and he doesn't… no, really, he doesn't want to scar the poor guy by letting him bear witness to what would certainly unfold between the three of them.

"Castle!" she snaps back and he can see that the clouds of want and need have retreated, disappearing out of sight to make room for _Beckett, the cop_.

Oh.

So they found something? Damnit.  
>Right when he has everyone (almost) where he wants them. He was so sure that Serena couldn't have done anything wrong…<p>

(A matter of morals? He wants to laugh.)

Rick swipes his hand over his mouth, swipes the lipstick and the taste of sin away.

What a shame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter. At least, the update was kinda quick! :) *sings Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life*_  
><em>Hopefully, there will be more this weekend. Have a great nightday/whatever!_

_Lina _


	4. Chapter 4

Kate doesn't know what she expected when she'd hurried out of Serena's skyline suite, but she certainly hadn't been prepared for the sight of her boyfriend eagerly pressing his lips to those of the woman she'd just found evidence against.

It really should upset her, and it does for a second, but then she can't help but notice the sinful red dress, the blonde curls, the low moan of surprise and pleasure, the firm press of her partner's body…

"Hey!" she yells, more to stop herself from joining in, than to stop Rick from ravishing their suspect in the middle of the hallway, right in front of her and Esposito. Oh god, Esposito.

(She prays that he won't pull Castle into a quiet corner and beat the crap out of him for "cheating" on her, because that's exactly the kind of behavior she expects from her protective colleague and friend.)

"What are you doing here?" Serena asks a little dumbfounded, clearly dazed by the force of the kiss. It annoys Kate a little that she is on the job, that she has to perform her duties as a detective and can't stride over and kiss the lipstick off both their shocked faces.

"Arresting you" she gnarls, probably a little too angry. "For theft."

Then she remembers the evidence they found, the ISS, the emails-

"And murder?"

* * *

><p>Rick is pouting all the way to the precint.<p>

"She didn't do it!" he whines, and although deep down Kate knows he's right, she has to follow where the evidence led her. She's still wound tightly, riled up, her body unsatisfied and her mind consequently _pissed._

"Why would she tell me she's a thief, why offer that up?" he argues, but she shakes her head.

"She's feeding you just enough truth so that swallowing the lies is easier!" she barks, maybe a little too angry, but Rick got to kiss her, dammit, and she didn't.

"I don't think she's behind this" he repeats, but she's crossing her arms in front of her body and scowling at him.

"Well, you're thinking with the wrong body part" she shoots back dryly, even though she knows it's really her who is compromised, at least just as much as him.

"It was only a kiss, I was trying to stall-" he tries to calm her, but she stops him by stepping closer, lowering her voice so that he'll be the only one who can hear her.

"If that was the only kiss to come out of this thing, you owe me one freebie!" she mutters, looking straight into his darkened eyes, allowing him to see how affected she really is. He wishes he could lean in and kiss her, pay her back a thousandfold, but there are too many people around for a make-up session and Captain Gates surely wouldn't appreciate them taking a break right now.

"At least I can assure you that if she's proven innocent - which she will be" he stresses, taking a chance and lightly squeezing her forearm. "It won't be a problem to convince her of anything."  
>His whisper is accompanied by a slight smirk of his lips. "Just get us out of here and we're good to go."<p>

Despite her fierceness, Kate blushes a little.  
>"Good. Good" she mutters and swallows. "I still have to question her like any other suspect."<p>

Her eyes harden as she straightens and steps away from his warmth.  
>"She may not be the killer, but she could still very well be the thief."<p>

* * *

><p>Shyly ducking his head in front of the boys, Rick turns towards the mirrored window, staring into the room where Beckett is interrogating Serena's ass. She's doing a damn fine job of it, too; grilling her and packing punch after punch even though she <em>knows<em> that Serena's innocent.

It's hot. Seriously hot to watch. There's just something about quick witted, smart and sassy women that he's always admired, and these two could start their own tv show and the whole nation would watch them verbally spar with awe.

Kate is throwing theories at Serena's head that are so good they could be his; only he didn't think of them because he believes she didn't do it.

"And here I thought Rick was the only writer on your team" Serena throws back, and he can't help but smile because apparently, their minds are already synched.

"Rick?" Ryan asks suspiciously, "You guys on a first name basis now?"

Before he can respond, Esposito is already pitching in. "Well" he says and steps away from the one-way mirror, straightening up to his full size in front of Castle.

"He was making out with her in the hotel hallway" he growls, clearly trying to protect the woman he loves like a sister. Rick shrinks a little, swallowing thickly because he knows Javier could take him down in the blink of an eye and be justified.

"Beckett told me to stall her, I was only doing what she asked" he tries to explain himself. "I already apologized to her!" he throws in before he can get punched, and although it's a lie it apparently works as planned, because Esposito steps back a little.

"I'll make it up to her, I promise" Rick mutters, and this time it's not a lie at all, but if Esposito would know how exactly he planned on doing so, he surely wouldn't look quite so convinced.

The Latino gives a short nod and all eyes move back towards the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"Listen, I've done my homework on you, detective. I know that you're a smart, methodical cop with great instincts, and those instincts are telling you right now that I'm innocent. For some reason, you're choosing to ignore them" Serena taunts. "Now why is that?"<p>

Her slim eyebrow rises up with perfection, the dark glint of intelligence and teasing in her eyes making her look like a beautiful predator, a sinful sight to behold. Kate has to admit that she's losing their game of power, but that was probably predictable.

(Not because she's not as strong or witty, but because she's forced by her job to represent a point of view that is factually incorrect and thereby bound to fall short.)

She blinks in an unconscious move of defeat.

"Miss Kaye" she starts, shivering because she likes the sound of that, "your job is recovery, as you call it. My job is to solve this homicide."

It's a peace offering, in a way.

(I'm just doing my job, this isn't personal.)

But Serena doesn't take it quite so easily. She was played by the two of them, the writer and the detective, and she's not going to be the weak one in their three-way-combo.

"Then why don't you ask me for my alibi, so we can move on with this investigation. For the record" she throws in before Kate can even open her mouth, "I was in a business meeting with one of my bosses when I got the call" she states just a little bit too sourly.

"If you wanna check."

Kate huffs, tries to calm herself, be professional. "If you're telling the truth, then why did you go behind our backs?" she gives it one more try.

"Because" Serena argues. "In my experience the police just get in the way. My job is to recover the sculpture, not play nice."

Kate nods, because she knows exactly what the insurance investigator is talking about.

"But you're right" Serena adds, finally giving in, accepting the truce between them. "I've been treating this like a regular case and it's not, so I promise."

She lowers her eyelashes slowly, her pupils darkening almost imperceptibly unless you were really close, her tongue wetting her lips before she continues.

"From here on out, no more secrets."

Kate nods once more, and then turns towards the mirror, signaling for the boys to check on Serena's alibi. It's a procedure they've done so many times that they barely need gestures anymore. Even though Kate can't see them leave through the tainted glass, she trusts that they are gone when she turns back towards Serena, leans back in her chair to signal that the official part of their investigation is over.

There's a short silence between them as they eye each other, both their faces magnificent, even in the harsh uncomfortable light of the interrogation room.

"You don't like me, Kate Beckett" Serena starts, not even blinking.

(As if she doesn't, either.)

"No, I don't" Kate confirms, fighting the urge to gnaw on her lower lip. "But Rick does."

"Hmm" Serena hums her approval.  
>Kate nods her head. "He does. He finds you <em>interesting<em>," she says. It's supposed to sound spiteful, but doesn't have enough force behind it. Serena arches a carefully crafted eyebrow.

"I _am_ interesting" she insists. Kate snorts.

(But can't deny it.)

"Are you going to like me more if I give you Falco?" Serena asks and Kate's eyes widen.

"You know who he is?"

Serena smiles, a slow but proud smile that start in her eyes and reaches her mouth last, just barely lifting at the corners of her lips. Oh yes, she does.

* * *

><p>She breaks their case. Not only does Serena identify Falco, but she also convinces him to tell them what he knows. Without her cooperation, they couldn't have done it.<p>

Kate is well aware of that, and torn between grateful and miffed.

It's late afternoon on the next day when they get a confession out of the rich cold-blooded woman that killed the museum's director, and when it's all said and done they are bantering lightly in the hallway. All of a sudden, with the weight of the case lifted off their shoulders, things are easy between them. Nothing cautious and deeply meaningful in each of their sentences anymore, just playful innuendo that is easy to decipher.

Castle was right - Kate isn't a very fun person while she is on duty, but once her work is done...

"I wanna thank you" Serena says just as Rick is joining them with freshly brewed espressi. "I couldn't have done this without you. I'm really grateful." She directs her smile at the both of them.

"Does that mean you're cutting me in on the finder's fee?" Kate suggests with a wink, and Serena laughs. It's a wonderful sound, throaty and erotic and intoxicating.

"I'm not that grateful" she admits, but Rick sees an opening when it presents itself.

"We can still celebrate though, right?" he leers, stopping just short of a childish forehead-wiggle.

"Sure" Serena says, arching a questioning eyebrow at Kate, looking for the all clear.

The brunette nods.

"I hear that hotel of yours has excellent strawberry shortcake."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay, dear readers. I went on vacation during Easter break and didn't manage to finish this chapter before I left. I think you'll like this one! It's definitely M rated and definitely not everyone's cup of tea, so feel free to turn around, or go ahead and leave a review afterwards. I'm open to all kinds of criticism._

_Dedicated to Lu. The Kate to my Serena. The Castle to my Beckett. The Yin to my Yang. The bamboo to my panda. You get the gist._

_Enjoy! ;)_

_Lina_

* * *

><p>The hotel room door shuts with a too-loud click and suddenly everything around them is still; quiet and immobile. Serena swallows, wets her lips, her eyelids fluttering as she stares first at Rick, then at Kate.<p>

Back to Rick.

She takes a step, confident but gauging for reactions, certain but absorbing, because she knows the balance of power has shifted.

They took a cab to her hotel, shared a few teasing touches all crammed up together on the back seat. Nothing too big – just Serena's hand on Kate's thigh, short nails scratching lightly against dark denim, their bare arms brushing. Kate had blushed, but Rick had caught her gaze and smiled encouragingly, so she'd bit her lip and allowed the touch to travel through her, hot and arousing. Rick had sat at the blonde's other side, almost still, simply sitting there with his side pressed into hers, his warmth at once thrilling and comforting. Every time Serena had taken one of those deep luxurious breaths, the brown belt she'd tied around her slim waist had dug into her skin and her shoulder had pushed against Castle's.

Now, she is playing with the sequins of her shirt, wanting to get out of the restricting garments but waiting on them, because although it's her hotel room, it's their relationship. She looks at Kate, thinking that maybe she's the one she really has to persuade, because Rick seems more than willing and ready.

Kate stares back without blinking. It sends a thrill down her spine, to know that Serena respects what's between Rick and her and understands that they're only in this together. She can see it in the look that the blonde keeps flicking between the two of them that she is aware of the bond, of the pact that Rick and Kate have forged.

But.

She needs to be sure. Has to make sure that Serena doesn't try, doesn't even attempt to get between them.

(Unless literally so. Kate blushes with the unbidden image of her luscious body pressed between them. She can get between them any second now.)

"I want her first" she states firmly and Rick chokes on his own breath beside her. Serena's eyes widen in shock (for once it's not her turn to make the first move; for once it's not Serena who's straight-forward and demanding) and then they darken, her lips falling open, wide and ripe and inviting.

"Yeah."

It's not a question.

"You first," she confirms and Rick mutters expletives under his breath because, oh damnit, these two will surely be the death of him.

Kate approaches Serena like a wild cat does her prey, and Rick can't even watch, simply can't watch without bolting forward and losing control, so he turns on his heels and flees for the hotel fridge, muttering something about drinks and cooling off and "It's really getting hot in here". He watches from the corner of his eye while they get closer and closer, circling each other and finally touching, the caress of the blonde's fingers around his girlfriend's waist causing shivers to race down his spine.

As Kate leans in Serena thinks maybe she's going for her mouth, but at the very last second she turns her head, brushes her soft lips against Serena's cheek, up to her ear. Serena's fingers dig deeper into her hips.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Kate rasps into the blonde's ear, but Serena isn't like Rick, doesn't get all flustered and dumbstruck and gaping. She pushes back firmly until they're face to face again, then brushes a dark lock behind Kate's ear, leaves her hand spread from neck to ear, thumb at her chin as she surges forward and kisses her, open mouthed.

Rick swivels around and Kate moans, slides her hand roughly up Serena's stomach and beneath the brown belt, hooking her fingers around it and pulling, bringing their bodies closer together.

"You taste like mint" the detective rasps out, licking her lips even though they're just a breath apart; her tongue brushing Serena's red bottom lip.

Kate lurches forward and steals another deep kiss from Serena, fast and hot and needy and _dirty_, moaning and pressing and making Rick's throat close up.

Her free hand comes up to cup the back of her head, sliding into the blonde locks as their tongues collide, kissing urgently, without holding back.

"Let's" she gets out between nips of teeth. "Bed."

It's all she needs to say. Serena breaks away with a pop of wet lips and confidently takes Kate's hand, leading her over to the soft bed. Both women's strides are strong and not the least bit wobbly, even though the blood is rushing loudly in their ears. They sink onto the sheets, fully clothed but for the high heels that they leave at the foot of the bed.

Kate provocatively spreads her legs, allowing Serena to settle between her thighs, her arms to either side of her shoulders.

Then she flicks her eyes over to her boyfriend (she just knows that he can't take his eyes off of them), gives him her best bedroom seductress smile, and kisses Serena so languidly that Rick's knees almost buckle just from watching.

She doesn't break the kiss but undoes Serena's belt with swift movements, has the tight jeans unbuttoned and zipped down in less than two seconds and shows no hesitance in forcing down the dark fabric as far as she can reach.

"In a hurry?" Serena pants, but leans back willingly on her knees so Kate can strip her of her sparkly blue shirt.

"Just thought we'd get to the fun part" she answers in an undeniably breathy voice and places her lips just above Serena's heart, licking teasingly lower and sucking lightly on the swell of her full breasts.

"Hm" Serena answers curtly, as if professionally assessing the situation, but the smugness leaves her quickly as Kate wastes no time in pushing down Serena's lace panties.

"What?" Kate asks at the surprised look on the blonde's face. "You didn't think I'd spent more time on foreplay, did you?" she teases as she turns them around and pushes Serena into the covers. She continues where she left off and doesn't even have to lift Serena's upper body off the bed to slide down the bra and unclasp it. She pauses just for half a second to gaze at the beauty below her before she bends and takes one rosy peak between her smooth lips.

"Oh" Serena breathes and tangles her long slim fingers in the brown curls. Kate uses her teeth to tease the nipple, then flattens her tongue across it and breathes, opening her eyes to watch goosebumps race down Serena's arms. She switches to the other breast until she's squirming underneath her, impatient and oh so damn turned on.

Suddenly in the mood to take her time, Kate kisses slowly down her stomach, alternating between firm presses of her lips and the light scratch of her teeth, but Serena takes matters into her own hands and tries to wriggle her legs to get rid of her pants. Kate pulls back and stops her with gentle fingers.

"Allow me" she says, but it sounds more like an order, her eyes darkened into almost black orbs. Serena nods and Kate effortlessly sends the jeans and underwear flying off the bed. Smiling slyly, she kisses up her smooth legs, starting just below her left knee. Just as she arrives at the juncture of thigh and hip, she glances backwards at Rick, who's opened a bottle of champagne and is spilling it all over the expensive carpet as he tries to serve himself and watch them at the same time.

(Kate's right there on top of Serena, but she hasn't forgotten the fact that Rick's in the room too, watching.)

She smiles at her baffled boyfriend, a feral sound escaping her smug lips, and then he blinks and she licks a firm line from Serena's wet opening right up to her bare mound. She lets her lips form a seal and sucks, moving lower again and hovering when she's found the spot that makes Serena moan.

"God, you've done this before, haven't you?" the blonde gasps and Kate chuckles against her clit.

"Like you haven't" she presses out before descending back down with lips and teeth and, oh, tongue. One hand wraps around her hip to keep it from bucking too much, and the other grips her thigh so firmly that there might be marks in the morning. She's messy and not the least bit shy, lapping at the slightly sweet juices and spearing her tongue inside before replacing it with her fingers, directing her mouth back up to drive Serena completely insane. There's moisture all over her face and her nose is pressing into the soft skin of her thigh, but it feels great, so great to have this powerful woman at her mercy, lusting for her, whimpering her name.

She has her right where she wanted her; all thoughts of Rick erased from her mind.

Apparently Rick hasn't forgotten about them, though, because just as her fingers seem to have found a particularly good spot inside of Serena, she feels a hand brush along her calf.

Startled, she curls her fingers slightly. Serena moans.

"Yes, right there!" she cries out, and Kate repeats the motion, speeding up the fluttering of her tongue as well. The burning touch on the back of her leg disappears just as Serena moans again. "God, that's good."

Instead of finishing her off though, Kate removes her fingers and softly kisses Serena's clit before straightening and turning around for Rick.

He's standing beside the bed, eyes wide and dark and lips parted. He looks so cute and dazzled and she feels so powerful and sexy that she pulls him in by the front of his shirt and kisses him deeply, sliding her tongue past the barrier of his lips and letting him taste the exhilarating mixture of mint and sweetness that she gathered from Serena.

After a second of being completely still, he moans and returns the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his body, almost crushing her.

No sooner does she hear Serena move behind her than she feels her nimble fingers slide around her waist and start to undress her. Rick helps with the shirt, kissing down her neck and reveling in each inch of newly revealed skin, but Serena pulls her away from him to lie her down on the bed again so she can get rid of the pants.

Rick moves out of Kate's line of sight, and when Serena rises above her, golden hair framing her glowing face, her breasts firm and round and just out of reach, she momentarily forgets all about him.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you do all the work, did you?" Serena husks, a teasing glimmer in her eyes as she opens Kate's front clasp and throws the simple black bra to the side.

"Hmmm, you're gorgeous" she smiles and lets her palms explore the skin of Kate's chest from shoulders to stomach. The detective is grateful that she didn't comment on the puckered scar right between her breasts, and yeah, maybe hearing Serena tell her she's beautiful doesn't really hurt either, so she tries to relax and smile back.

The moment Serena's lips connect with her skin, feather-light and blazingly hot, Kate exhales, then inhales deeply, arching her back off the mattress and into the touch. The blonde starts at the tiny freckle on her ribs, just below her right breast, and moves downwards, inwards, earning a soft cry when she dips her tongue into the bellybutton, feeling the strong muscles of her abdomen jump underneath her warm breath.

Kate wraps one arm around the other woman's shoulders, lets her slender fingers slide through the soft blonde hair, nails digging gently into the scalp. Her nipples are already standing at attention, but Serena ignores them, moving lower still, brushing her palms from Kate's hips to the inside of her thighs, nudging them apart at her knees.

She nips at the smooth skin just above the edge of her panties, catches the detective by surprise with the sharpness of her teeth, the slight pang of pain that comes with the contact. Kate's fingers clench in Serena's hair, her lips falling open on a breathy "oh!"

"Hmm" Serena hums and kisses a trail to one hipbone, her right hand scratching lightly up the inside of Kate's thigh, making the woman shiver and her leg muscles flex. Suddenly the entire length of a thumb is pressing against her panties, the fabric rubbing deliciously from her clit down to her dripping entrance, the garment drenching quickly. Kate bucks her hips and moans, doesn't even care that it sounds needy, doesn't even care that Serena is smiling, smug and wicked.

The wet contact of a tongue right above her knee catches her off-guard, again; because Kate is used to the way Rick does this, used to a certain pattern, used to a system to the touches, and Serena doesn't seem to have one, just moves randomly across her body, driving her insane.

She almost kicks her on accident – her knee moves up in a quick, unconscious reaction, but Serena is faster; moves her head away in time to escape the jerking; she moves on without warning, kisses Kate's clit through the drenched panties and then blows hot air across her stomach.

"Fuck!" Kate screams, throwing her head back and finding her own breast, squeezing sharply to release tension, to distract her from the pulsing of her core, of the desperate quivering of her thighs. It's ridiculous, ridiculous, because she has barely been touched, barely started, but she's already wanton with lust, already so close…

"Yes" Serena hisses, low and dangerous, using nimble fingers to unceremoniously pull down the front of the panties and dip into the moisture, tease her even more when she enters just the tiniest bit, pulling away all too soon to spread it around.

Then her mouth is surrounding Kate's clit and there's no conscious though left in her head, just a mushy lightness in her brain, just colours dancing before her eyes, just sounds falling from her lips as Serena's are pressing into her hot flesh, her tongue swiping through her folds over and over again, her hands rousing and clenching and grabbing, her teeth dragging at the little nub, swollen and pulsing and…

"Ahh!" she screams as she comes, inner muscles clamping around nothing, hands searching for something to hold on to, eyes staring into a blind darkness. The first waves have barely passed, shaking her body through and through, when Serena fills the emptiness inside her, sliding two slim fingers straight into her core and curling them, causing Kate to scream once more, her voice breaking, her breathing rough as she triggers a second orgasm, the shockwaves seeming to overlap, wrecking her body.

"Dammit" she curses hoarsely after a minute of trying to regain consciousness. She opens the heavy eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed and finds Rick on his knees by her side, his shirt untucked, his face hovering above her, Serena wrapped around his side, her smile coy and her lips swollen, pressing against the hollow of his throat.

He's looking only at Kate though, his eyes dangerous and dark, almost black, his lips parted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You…"

He can't find the words, can't even begin to describe what he just saw, what she let him see, what it did to him to see her like that, what it does to him to see her like this.

"Yeah" Kate responds, not needing to know the question to give him an answer.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate leans up to kiss him, dizzy and warm and her vision still blurry at the edges, but happy, so happy to have him here. Serena is almost squished between them, her hand on Rick's chest scratching at the buttons in a vain attempt to get him out of his clothes. He's not helping the matter at all, instead just focused on Kate, on her hot mouth, on her lazy tongue against his, on her naked body pressed to his front.

He almost wants to throw Serena out, tell her he doesn't need her, that she's fulfilled her purpose. But then. Wet lips against the sensitive skin behind his ear. Kate's lips still on his. Oh no, no, he doesn't want her gone yet.

(They're in _her _hotel room anyway.)

He wraps his arms around both women, one around each; Serena chuckles into his ear. His big palm brushes up and down Kate's naked back, soothing, because really – the way she sighs into his mouth suggests she's still quite out of it. She breaks the kiss, nuzzles his cheek, a sated smile on her face.

"I love you" she whispers and he's so in awe of her, his wonderful Kate, he just nods his head. Then she turns her head a little, shifts her body to the side and kisses Serena, not quite as tender, a little more demanding, but happy. She looks happy.

And damn if it doesn't shoot yet another surge of blood through his body to see their tongues touch and mingle.

"Still don't like me?" Serena asks, that sly little minx, and Kate sounds a little breathless when she answers.

"Getting there."

They look into each other's eyes and seem to come to some kind of agreement, because they both turn at the same time and level their hungry gazes on him.

Oh yes. Oh, yes, yes, yes. He likes where this is going.

He must look as excited as he feels, because Kate laughs and then pushes at his chest, toppling them all over.

(Two gloriously nude beauties are leaning over him; he's pretty sure he is in heaven.)

Serena starts on his buttons, again, finally getting some traction this time, while Kate just kneels between his thighs and watches. She's just sitting there, smile tugging at the corners of her lips… staring at him. Not that he's complaining.

He's wondering what she's waiting for, though.

Serena makes quick work of his shirt, man-handles him into a half-sitting position to snatch it off his back; he almost chokes on his heavy tongue when she lets him fall back down and Kate immediately scoots up to straddle his now bare waist, the burning moisture that is sliding over his bellybutton almost too much to handle.

Serena kisses Kate's shoulder as she moves around her to bring her nimble fingers to his belt buckle. Rick can feel her hands at work just above his crotch, can see the blonde's outline next to Kate's side, but not much more. Most of his vision is full of Kate, her hands now balancing herself on his chest, her hair curtaining her face, a flash of white teeth peeking through as she leans down to kiss his neck.

He moans as she works her way up the tendons of his shoulder, bites a path across his collarbone just to end up at his throat again.

Then he moans again, because Serena has reached into his pants and is unabashedly stroking him through the silk of his boxers.

Oh boy, these two are going to kill him. Kate nips at his chin and Serena mirrors the motion with a squeeze of her hand, as if sensing the other woman's movements. Then he can see her silhouette rise up behind his girlfriend, scooting lower to drag his jeans down his legs; she comes back up for his boxers, slides smooth fingers under the elastic and digs her knuckles into the sensitive patches where stomach meets thigh on each side of him. When she finally pulls down the last remaining piece of clothing, her nails trail along his shaft as if on accident. His hips buck up and Kate laughs, hoisted up by his move. Her fingers come to the side of his neck and then she leans down, wet skin sliding down his belly as her tongue slides into his mouth.

Her rear is still a couple of inches away from his desperately throbbing middle but she seems to have no inclination to move herself lower. He understands why when a warm, unfamiliar hand wraps around him, pumps up and then down, causing him to arch and moan into Kate's mouth.

She breaks away for air.

"Oh god" he pants and Kate grins at him, triumphant. He suddenly realizes that he's been fisting the sheets at his sides instead of touching her, touching anything at all, and he remedies the fact as soon as he can. His broad hands find her thighs, squeezing and sliding roughly up and down her legs, joyful as she bites her lip.

All of a sudden she jerks under his touch, gasping a silent "Oh!"; he has no idea how he caused it.

She moans and he realizes belatedly that he's not causing it at all – Serena is. While one of her hands is still wrapped around him, moving at a leisurely pace that he is going to be able to endure a sweet long while, her other has sneaked around Kate's torso and is roughly palming her breast. He surges up and takes her other one into his mouth; the movement shifts his entire body and Serena's fist is suddenly tighter around him. He braces himself on his elbows as he sucks on Kate's nipple, feels Serena let go of Kate's breast to drag her fingers through his hair. Her thumb circles his tip, surprising him.

(He hasn't exactly forgotten about her hand _there, _but he is a man of quite some stamina; He has managed to watch them get each other off without so much as touching himself)

His hand takes the place of his mouth as he breaks away, collapsing onto his back again. Kate follows, kissing him languidly as she presses herself against him, her hips beginning to make small circles against his stomach. Serena's hand disappears but he doesn't have time to protest because a second later her mouth is closing around him, wet and hot and silky, like the inside of Kate's mouth where he's stroking his tongue right now.

(He can't believe he has Kate up there and Serena down there and a delicious pressure against his stomach because, fuck, his girlfriend is rubbing herself against him as she scratches her nails across the nape of his neck.)

Serena sucks on his tip and lets her fingers and thumb form a ring around him as she strokes up and down, down and up, the lack of pattern to her moves making his brain misfire information so that at one point he bucks up into her mouth. She just hums around him and takes him deeper and it feels different from how Kate does this to him, so weird and fantastic and _unpredictable._

Kate slides her tongue along his teeth before she pulls away, her breath coming in short pants. He doesn't let her catch her breath; his hand moves along her thigh and his thumb slides against her, wet between his own skin and hers, his muscles clenching as Serena's tongue presses around him. Kate moans his name and suddenly she's swatting at his hand and sliding off of him, only to swing her leg around and straddle him again, her gorgeous back to him.

Holy shit.

She's watching Serena bob up and down on him, her hands running through the blonde curls, her hips mimicking the other woman's motions against Rick's hipbone.

_(Fuck.)_

Even though he is deeply seated inside of Serena's velvety mouth, he suddenly feels like an outsider. He won't have any of it.

As Kate lifts one hand away from Serena's head to start touching herself, he grabs her, roughly snatching her around the waist and pulling her up, dragging her wetness all the way across his stomach and chest until she's helping him along, shuffling her knees until her body is arched up right above his face. Serena hums her approval around him and he groans; Kate sinks down a little and his lips connect with the inside of her thigh. He bites softly, then angles his head until she's exactly in front of his mouth.

Her smell is overwhelming and his arms come around to brace her thighs, anchoring her above him because he knows she won't keep still once he starts this. Just as his tongue touches her moist lips, the warmth around his length disappears.

"Hnn" he protests in a low growl and a second later, he feels hands again where mouth has just been. It's good, really good, especially when Serena speeds up, pleasuring him with faster, firmer strokes.

He laps his tongue at Kate, sliding fast and harsh against her entire length before straining upwards and sucking the incredibly soft skin between his teeth. She moans and arches, crushing him if it weren't for his firm arms around her thighs and backside.

He tightens his grasp on her and finds her clit, flicking his tongue against it as Serena gently slows down her strokes.

"Rick?" Serena asks softly, but it takes him a couple of seconds before he can force himself away from Kate, her legs shivering around him.

"Yeah" he breathes and Kate jerks at the burst of air, making a needy sound in the back of her throat.

"Condoms?" Serena questions and Rick blinks to clear his head. Right. Condoms. Where did he…?

"Bar. With the champagne" he croaks out, thankful that he'd had the peace of mind to pull the protection out of his wallet before all the blood had left his brain.

He feels Serena move away from him and then Kate falls forward onto her forearms, to the side of his hips, no longer able to stay upright. Her breasts are brushing his stomach and he smoothes his hands up and down her quivering legs, calming and assuring. He feels like he needs to- should thank her for this somehow.

"I-" he croaks, swallows to find his voice. "I love you."

Kate huffs out something that is half endearment and half exasperation, and he can see the toes of her right foot curl and uncurl against the mattress just by his shoulder.

"Cin Cin" Serena toasts throatily from the side and Kate turns, lifts herself up and onto her knees again to accept a sip.

"Hmm, good stuff" she compliments, reaching out with one hand to cup the blonde's cheek and nip at her lips.

"Hmm, you good too. Good stuff" she murmurs and Serena chuckles, that wonderful sexy sound that makes him sigh in pleasure.

"Getting incoherent already, detective?" she teases and Kate has enough energy left to swat at the arm that isn't holding the champagne flute.

"Shut up" she mumbles with no conviction and then she's draping herself over Rick's body again, her hair brushing his erection before she leans backwards, legs falling open as she offers herself to him completely. He takes a deep breath, feeling intoxicated not by alcohol but by the smell of sex around him, and steadies her with one hand as his long middle finger slides smoothly into her.

"Ohhhh" she sighs joyfully and he treasures the moment, halting every movement and just breathing, just being, just feeling and committing all of it to his excellent writer's memory.

Cool hands wrap around his length, droplets of perspiration from the glass Serena had been holding transferring onto his skin and causing an exquisite blend of sensations. Hair fans out across his crotch and rubber connects with his head but it registers only faintly as he starts up a rhythm with his finger. Kate is so slick and smooth around him, he easily slides in another, brushing her clit every other time with one of his knuckles. He's so enthralled by her, he doesn't realize straight away that oh, ohhhh, Serena is rolling the condom onto him with her mouth, taking him deep into her throat and then holding the rubber down with tight fingers as she lets him pop free.

"Strawberry!" she whispers, sounding delighted. Then she rises up above his hips and straddles him, moaning as she rubs against him, coating his almost painfully throbbing member in her moisture.

Kate whines and stirs a little and he realizes he's stopped moving his fingers. He slides them out of her and she groans in protest, so Serena leans over and silences her with the scrape of teeth and a hot slide of tongue. Both of the blonde's hands come up to palm Kate's breasts, squeezing forcefully as Rick tugs her down to his mouth sharply and kisses her clit.

He hears the two women break away with a wet sound; Serena reaches down to take him in her hand.

"May I?" she asks, following some unwritten protocol, and the writer gives her permission by bucking up just enough to engulf his tip in her wetness. Kate approves of his move by wrapping her hand around the blonde's, steadying him as Serena hums in surprised pleasure and sinks down without hesitance, taking him fully into her. He hears her moan, almost a sob against Kate's mouth as the brunette pulls her in for a deep kiss.

She's tight around him, so he gives her time to adjust and licks a slow, firm line across Kate's lips, tasting her deeply. He presses short, teasing kisses against her until she's building up again, her thighs quivering as she drags her hands up Serena's taut stomach, teasing the underside of her breasts with her short nails.

The sexy art thief is loosening her muscles, melting on top of him, letting him go even deeper and then rising up only to sink down again, establishing a slowly building rhythm that he copies with his tongue. He adds one hand to Kate's clit, brushing in odd patterns against the sensitized bundle of nerves as his other finds Serena's hip.

"Rick" she groans, the vibrations of the throaty sound travelling through his core, where she's picking up speed, riding him harder and faster, wet skin slapping against wet skin.

His own breathing is getting heavier, his tongue sloppy and his hand jerky against Kate, so he lets his head fall back into the pillows and concentrates on meeting Serena's thrusts. He isn't really surprised when Kate gathers her last strength and moves away from him, pushing her entire long naked body against Serena's and stealing downright _illegal _sounds from her with the sensuous weapon of her tongue.

His girlfriend intertwines her hand with his on Serena's hip, aiding their thrusts, and uses her free one to push her thighs wider apart, changing the angle just the slightest bit, but enough that the blonde gasps and tightens around him.

He can sense that she is close, can feel her pick up a frantic speed, her hipbones colliding with Kate's and their chests pressing together. From where he is resting against the bed it looks as if she is fucking them both, as if she is taking his girlfriend just as much as she is taking him, and with every roll of his hips both women rise and fall on top of him, moving not quite in synch, not quite a unit, things knocking into each other, but it's good, so very good, close to _too damn much_ but he's holding on, holding on and then Serena is falling, crying out and clenching around him, a long press of her hips that pushes him deep inside of her, but he's still holding on, still holding on, biting his lip so hard that he tastes blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ So, so sorry for the long wait! I was really busy, writing a film history paper (about For Lovers Only!) and then off in London for a few days. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you alone for so long! I think it was worth it though; I certainly tried my best ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _This is the longest I've ever left a story unfinished and without updates. I came down with a terrible case of writer's block mixed with a big workload and little free time. I hope you aren't too mad at me for leaving you hanging for so long._  
><em>As it always seems to be with my stories: ever since I've "abandoned" this one, I've been thinking of another (yet unwritten) one. In other words, this is my attempt to get this fic to an end so I can start a new idea.<em>  
><em>I truly appreciate all your support and the interest you've shown in this story, as well as the interesting comments and arguments I've had with some of you over its controversial content. Thank you so very, very much for all the reviews and messages.<em>

_I hope you're having a great time!_  
><em>Enjoy,<em>  
><em>Lina<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

His girlfriend intertwines her hand with his on Serena's hip, aiding their thrusts, and uses her free one to push her thighs wider apart, changing the angle just the slightest bit, but enough that the blonde gasps and tightens around him.

He can sense that she is close, can feel her pick up a frantic speed, her hipbones colliding with Kate's and their chests pressing together. From where he is resting against the bed it looks as if she is fucking them both, as if she is taking his girlfriend just as much as she is taking him, and with every roll of his hips both women rise and fall on top of him, moving not quite in synch, not quite a unit, things knocking into each other, but it's good, so very good, close to _too damn much_ but he's holding on, holding on and then Serena is falling, crying out and clenching around him, a long press of her hips that pushes him deep inside of her, but he's still holding on, still holding on, biting his lip so hard that he tastes blood.

**...**

Serena's quivers around him slow down, her body getting heavy on his thighs, but he managed to hold himself together. Kate pushes the other woman away almost roughly, only making sure she stays on the bed but barely gives her a second glance as she takes him into her hand, pushes the condom down firmly, and guides him into her.

_Fuck._

It's too much. He thought he was bursting apart before, but now it's even worse…better…he can't tell. She's riding him backwards, hot and tight and yet so different from Serena, a different kind of sweet, sweet poison. She moans and it's full of relief, full of _Oh god yes, finally._

(He can relate.)

Her back is glistening with sweat as she rocks up and down, glides back and forth with her upper body held up by her fists on the mattress, her arms shaking as she fucks herself on him, for him.

His mind can't quite keep up with all the things, the feelings, the motions and he wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in a couple of hours and couldn't remember his own name.

Serena is essentially unconscious next to them, moaning and sighing with eyes closed, her body stretched out and half hanging off the big bed, but like a cat after dessert with a full stomach looking absolutely and utterly _satisfied_.

"Rick" Kate whines, and suddenly he doesn't like to be so inactive, doesn't like to be lying on his back like a man already spent, only barely bucking up into her, all of her strained and tight muscles doing all the work. He grabs on to her thighs and sits up, pushing deeper into her, a hard thrust that has her yelping. He knows what he wants but he can't manage it from his position, so he sighs and pushes on her legs until she reluctantly lifts off of him. Before she can even really protest, he's turned them around on the bed, nudged her onto all fours, and is sliding into her again.

Hmmm, yeah. This is good. Really good.

His head is feeling a little weird from sitting up too fast and not enough blood in his body for all the places he needs it and the alcohol a quiet buzz in his nervous system that doesn't even register amidst all the arousal that drugs him.

"Yeah" she breathes as he starts with low thrusts, the arousal coiling inside of him so tightly that it hurts. Her back arches, her round ass pushing back against him as he builds momentum, thrusting so that she is swinging back and forth, grunting and gasping, clenching and rolling; he hopes from exertion and not from pain, but he's pretty sure she's with it enough to have protested if she'd felt uncomfortable.

(He certainly isn't feeling uncomfortable, with all the feelings and the pain and the tension and the exertion and the - oh god, so much, so good - _fucking_ going on.)

Serena stirs next to him just as he has almost forgotten all about her. She takes in her surroundings with blinking eyes as if awakening from a long, good dream, then tugs the corners of her mouth into a slow, sexy smile. She stretches her arm, molds her body further into the cushions and wriggles around a little.

All of a sudden, Kate screams out, louder than he's heard in a long while, and he screams, too, can't help it, her inner muscles gripping him and tugging, milking his orgasm from him without much of a choice, not that he minds, not that he wasn't ready for it half an hour ago. He realizes in the last working corner of his brain that Serena must be doing…something, but his vision goes white and red and his ears rush as the tension inside him explodes, and he forgets about it before he even really thought of it.

* * *

><p>He wakes up and has absolutely no clue how long he's been out, but there's a heavy, warm body halfway on top of him and a leg thrown over his thigh from the other side, so he figures with closed eyes that the two women he fell asleep with are still in bed by his side.<p>

"You okay?" comes a soft voice from his left, raspy from a dried out throat but undeniably Kate's.

(It figures that she notices he's awake even before he does.)

"Hmm" he asserts, his chest vibrating beneath her. He opens one eye and his heart flutters at the sight of her, tangled dark hair all around her head and shoulders, smudged makeup darkening her bright eyes, flushed and ripe lips beaming a big smile at him.

"Hey" he breathes, tries to catch his breath as he manages to command his fingers, brushing against the first thing he encounters, which happens to be her tailbone.

"Hey."  
>She grins back at him and he strokes his fingers just at the edge of her butt, the sensitive skin warm and smooth underneath his pads.<p>

"I love you" he rushes out with a breath and her eyes turn tender. She leans up and places a soft kiss against his lips, answers him with a whisper.

"I love you too."

Their eyes meet and hold, and he slides his hand along her spine.

"Oh you two are gross" comes Serena's snarky remark from his other side, and Kate bursts out a short laugh. She draws away from him and sits up, shaking her head with a smile.

"We've heard that before."

Serena and Kate share a look and a smile, friendly rather than arousing, which only intrigues him further.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks, like she's asking the blonde how her day was, genuinely interested in the other woman's wellbeing.

Serena nods. "Haven't quite felt this good in a while" she admits and Kate agrees with a lift and fall of her eyebrows.

(Because she doesn't even have words for it, honestly.)

Then Serena's gaze lands on him and her smile morphs into a smirk, her tongue peeking out between kissed-away lipstick as she trails her hand across his chest.

"Wanna feel good, too, Rick?"

He swallows and nods. "Already…" he croaks and has to wet his lips before he can continue. "Already feeling good."

Kate chuckles and suddenly her lips are at his shoulder.

"You have no idea."


End file.
